The invention relates generally to clamps for pinching flexible tubing, and more particularly to a locking clamp suitable for pinching tubing and hoses used in the pharmaceutical and related industries.
A wide variety of clamps are available in the art. Many are used to connect flanged tubes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,377 to Maunder discloses a tube clamp for sealing coupling two flanged tubes together. The clamp has two semi-circular coupling members with an inwardly facing tapered groove for drawing the two flanges into a sealing engagement. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,138 to Von Eiff discloses a coupling assembly for conduits. The coupling assembly has two annular members having a flat end face with grooves where a resilient gasket can be received to provide an effective seal to conduits when the annular members are clamped together. U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,571 to Martin discloses a union for connecting sections of pipe to form a fluid tight joint. The union has two adjacent tubular coupling members and a surrounding clamp ring to draw the coupling members together to form a fluid tight joint.
There is also a number of design patents related to clamps in the art used as bag clips. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. D 350,696, No. D 431,004 and No. D 437,783 each disclose an ornamental design for a bag clip.
While these patents disclose a variety of clamps used to pinch hose, connect flanged tubes and ornamental designs for bag clips, there remains a need for a pinch clamp suitable for restricting fluid flow in a flexible tubing or hose for use in the pharmaceutical and food industries.